Within the last few years new non-conventional types of paint products having dimensional stability based on ion-bonding and ion particle bonding were developed. These new products, called Solid Paints, differed considerably from conventional paints of the prior art in that unique gel properties resulted from cross-linking of certain reactive polymers with "ion clusters" having polar molecule components. Such Solid Paints having non-volatile contents on the order of 45-85 weight-percent and gel strengths on the order of 75-175 mm of penetration as measured by a Universal Penetrometer are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,994,849; 3,994,848; and 4,078,116.
Because of the unusual properties of these solid (gel) paints, conventional application tools were not useful. A need thus arose for a suitable container to house the new solid paint product which would allow the convenient application of these coatings to various substrates. This invention relates to a container/applicator package for dimensionally stable solid paints and related materials having high gel strengths. Products of this nature and containers therefor have not heretofore been known.